Arisan I'm in Love
by Cassia Cinnamon
Summary: [OneShoot] [Little SiBum Fict] Pertemuan singkat, menumbuhkan rasa yang tak terbatas. / Wonnie janji juga gak, kalau Wonnie sama Bummie jadi teman selamanya? / Derrpppppp


**Author :** Cassia Cinnamon

**Title :** Arisan I'm in Love

**Cast :** Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum,

**Support Cast :** Choi Chaeyoung (OC) Hankyung, Heechul(GS), Yunho, Jaejoong(GS)

**Genre : **Family; Romance; Humor

**Summary :** Pertemuan singkat, menumbuhkan rasa yang tak terbatas.

**Disclaimer :** Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME

**Warning : **YAOI! OOC, TYPO(sss), -silahkan isi sendiri-

**Note :** Inspirasi mucul tiba-tiba ketika dirumah saya ada arisan, trus ada anak laki-laki yg menyendiri karena gak ada temen, trus ada anak tetangga sama-sama cowo, eh mereka berdua jadi lirik-lirikan. Aduuhh ngakak deh XD

"hiihhhh… HANNIE BISA BANTUIN GAK SIHH? YOUNGIE! BANTUIN EOMMA~ BERESIN RUANG TAMU!" Seketika rumah menjadi ricuh akibat teriakan sang Ibunda. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk angguk kemudian menuruti yang ia perintah.

"Chullie mau dibantuin apa?" ucap suaminya menghampiri Heechul yang sedang masak

"Ini Bantu—" _Drugg_ ada sesuatu yang menubruk badan Heechul, dan mengakibatkan masakan yang sedang diaduk tumpah "SIWONNIEE~~ BISA DIEM GAAK?" amarah Heechul kian melutup, Siwon sang anak tampan menatap dengan innocent.

"Yak! Yak! Chayeong-ah bawa adik mu keluar, aduuh wonnie" teriak Hankyung

"Ne" Chaeyoung berlari ke arah Siwon dan menariknya keluar "Ayooo main diluaarr"

"Dasar! Anak-anak!" Heechul mengaduk makanan kasar dengan cepat "Gak bisa bantuin eomma-nya, gak tau eomma capek apa.." _praangg_ sendok yang ia pegang tiba-tiba dilempar.

"Ehhh?" Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam setajam sileeeett "eeh Chullie mandi aja dulu" Hankyung tergagap

"Iya" ucapnya singkat. Hankyung mengambil alih masakan.

Kembali kepada dua anak innocent. Siwon yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil mengayunkan kakinya bosan, sedangkan noona-nya asik memainkan ponsel dengan posisi kaki di naikan ke atas.

"Noon~" panggil si tampan

"Hmmm?" noona-nya berdehem panjang "Wkwkwk asik, bentar lagi di samper sama temen" teriak noona-nya sambil membaca sebuah pesan yang diterimanya.

"Huuhhhh" Siwon memajukan bibirnya tanda bosan. Ia memang tak mempunyai teman di sekitar rumahnya. Jika ia ingin bermain, sudah disediakan mainan dari yang sederhana sampai berteknologi canggih. Ia juga bisa bermain dengan anjing peliharaanya, Bugsy.

"Hahaha, tenang, paling malam kok" ucap Chaeyoung sambil mencubit pipi Siwon

"Ish, noona" geram Siwon, noona hanya tertawa terbahak bahak/?

_Tin Tin_ Klakson mobil para tamu mulai memekakan telinga.

"Noona, udah ada yang dateng tuh" tunjuk Siwon memakai dagunya

"Gak liat gak liat, wkwkw" Chaeyoung menyerongkan badannya membelakangi tamu. Tapi setelah tamu itu keluar dari mobilnya, mau tak mau Chaeyoung harus menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Siwon sudah besar yaa~" ucap wanita yang berperawakan mungil mengusap kepala Siwon. Dan dibalas hanya anggukan kecil serta senyuman.

Satu persatu tamu mulai berkumpul dan dimulailah arisan tersebut. Siwon yang merasa jenuh mulai bolak-balik memasuki rumah.

"Wonnie~ jangan keluar masuk dong, sayang" ucap Heechul dengan nada lembut, dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Siwon kembali kepada noona-nya diluar.

Ia menatap melas Chaeyoung. "Waeeyoo?" tanya Chaeyoung sedikit risih dengan tatapan adiknya.

"Bosan noona!" rengeknya kemudian ia berlari ke rumah, ia tidak masuk hanya mengintip dari jendela. Siwon memerhatikan semua tamu, berharap ada sesosok yang sepertinya yang bisa di ajak main. _Shoooot._ Pupil mata Siwon menangkap seorang teman sebayanya yang duduk diam dipanggkuan Ibu anak tersebut.

Dengan anehnya Siwon melambaikan tangan ke anak itu. Walaupun lambaian tangannya bisa saja tidak dilihat. Tapi dewa Neptunus berkata lain. Ibu anak tersebut, melihat lambaian tangan Siwon dan berkata pada anaknya yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Siwon.

"AIGO KIBUMMIE!"

"Aigo~ noona? Noona sejak kapan disini" Siwon melongo parah melihat kelakuan noona-nya yang diambang batas ke warasan. Noona-nya langsung masuk kedalam menghampiri anak yang dilihat Siwon itu.

"Aigo bummie~" Chaeyoung mencubit pipi gembul anak yang dipanggil 'bummie' itu "main yuk, sama noona sama wonnie yuk" ajaknya

Anak berpipi gembul itu, Kibum. Menatap eomma-nya dengan polos. "Diajakin main tuh, bum. Udah main sama noona" eommanya mendukung. Kibum menggeleng, dan semakin merapat ke tubuh eommanya.

"Yahh~ ayok main. EHH WONNIE~ SINIHHH!" teriak Chaeyoung tiba-tiba membuat Kibum semakin ogah untuk diajak main oleh Choi Sist-Broh.

Siwon berlari semangat mendekati mereka. Chaeyoung mulai membisikan sebuah rencana untuk meng-gaet Kibum. Setelah berbisik-bisik Siwon menatap Kibum menyeluruh, mata Kibum sayu-sayu malu, kulit putih dan tak lupa dengan pipinya yang gembul. Siwon smirk eh tersenyum manis. Kibum yang salah tingkah/? Menunjukan semburat merah di pipi-nya.

"Siwon! Kajja!" Chaeyoung menarik tangan Siwon ke arah dapur yang tegak lurus dengan tempat mereka berkumpul.

Mereka berdua membongkar almari es. "Kibum suka apa ya?"

"Coklat?" Chaeyoung mengambil coklat yang dipegang Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan 'ayo-kita-lakukan'

Chaeyoung berjalan merangkak, mendekati perbatasan dapur dan ruang tamu. "Bummie mau coklat? Enak lho… Ayo sini!"

"Gih bummie dikasih coklat tuh sama temen nya, sana main…" Tapi anak manis itu tetap dengan pendiriannya. Choi Sist-Broh pun kecewa, dan tak pantang menyerah untuk merebut hati Kibum. Mereka mengeluarkan snack yang rasanya gurih gurih nyoii.

"Bummie pliss sini dongg T^T" Chaeyoung mohon-mohon, Siwon menatap najis kelakuan noona-nya yang alay. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Chaeyoung.

"Bummie main yuk" Ucap Siwon dengan nada datar plus frustasi parah. Kibum tersenyum dengan lebar, sambil menggeleng. "Aku Cuma punya jeruk, mau gak? Ayolah kasian noona" ucapnya lagi

Kibum yang mendengar kata 'jeruk' langsung terlonjak. "Wahh bummie suka jeruk ya?" seru Chaeyoung bahagia :') "nih nih,jeruk" sambil menyodorkan jeruk, sedangkan Kibum malu-malu untuk menerimanya.

Setelah mendapatkan hati seorang Kibum, mereka langsung menggiring Kibum ke taman belakang. Disana ada si Bugsy peliharaan mereka.

"Bummie suka anjing gak?" tanya Chaeyoung, Kibum mengganguk.

Setelah omongan tadi, suasana menjadi garing. Chaeyoung yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, Siwon yang mengusap-usap anjingnya, dan Kibum yang kesusahan ngebuka kulit jeruk yang diterimanya.

"Ck" Kibum menggerutu sambil membuka kulit jeruknya.

Siwon yang curi-curi pandang ke Kibum langsung bertindak, ia berlari menuju keran air di pojok taman dan mencuci tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat Kibum dan Chaeyoung.

"Sinih" Siwon menawarkan bantuan kepada Kibum yang kesulitan itu

Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon dengan wajah datar kemudian memberikan jeruk yang di pegangya. Tangan mereka bersentuhan dan menimbulkan getaran cinta. /cieeeeehh, ampun deh ini anak dua/.

Siwon membukakan kulit jeruk, tangannya bergetar. Kibum yang melihat itu malah menatap Siwon dalam, itu membuat Siwon lebih grogi.

"Already~" Siwon tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Siwonnie~" Kibum tertunduk malu

"CIEEEE, AHAY… YANG PDKT OHOK OHOK!" Teriak Chaeyoung tiba-tiba. Ternyata sedari tadi Chaeyoung merekam peristiwa berharga tadi. Haduh emang dasar Chaeyoung seorang fujoshi akut. Sampai-sampai anak berumur 5 tahun saja sudah ia shipper-kan. Dan berharap mereka real. LOL. Dan siap-siap ia akan menceritakannya kepada teman-teman di dunia maya tentang sejarah yang sangat besar ini.

Siwon dan Kibum menghela nafas panjang melihat ke gilaan noona nya yang diluar pikiran orang normal.

"Eits, mianhae… Mianhae~ Oh ya sudah malam. Ayo kita makan, ayo masuk" Chaeyoung segera menggiring kuda dan domba kecil itu.

Chaeyoung masih setia menguntit mereka berdua. Dilihatnya Kibum dan Siwon sedang asik makan berdua di meja makan, orang tua yang lain makan di ruang tamu sambil mengobrol.

"Ahh mashita!" seru Kibum bahagia sambil mengangkat sumpitnya.

"Tentu hahaha" Siwon menyuapkan segumpal nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon dan menepuk pelan pipinya yang penuh berisi makanan "Siwonnie lucu"

"Hmmppphh mmmm" Chaeyoung yang melihat dari kejauhan berteriak dalam bekapan tangannya sendiri "Oh my no, oh my god, oh my WOW! Oh Goddess!" bisik Chaeyoung histeris. Dan menjauh dari tempat TKP hilang entah kemana.

"Hehehe… Kibum—mie juga lucu hehe" ia salah tingkah dan kembali memakan makan malamnya

Setelah makan malam, tamu-tamu, Siwon dan Kibum membersihkan mulutnya dengan pudding dengan berbagai macam rasa fla. Siwon yang menyadari ada yang ganjal dalam penglihatannya langsung menghampiri Eomma nya yang sedang asik mengobrol.

Sedangkan, Kibum yang ditinggal oleh Siwon, hanya melanjutkan makan pudding, tapi matanya terus menatap kuda kecil itu.

"Eomma~" ia menarik ujung baju Eommanya. Eomma nya melirik ke arah sang anak "Noona kemana?"

"Tadi dia izin pergi~ nanti juga pulang kok" jawab eomma nya.

"Okay" ia kembali duduk di sebelah Kibum. Baru saja duduk, Kibum turun dari bangku dan ingin mencari eomma-nya.

"Eh mau kemana? Ih temenin" Siwon menahan tangan Kibum, biasalah Siwon kalau sedang bosan bisa jadi manja, apalagi bosan dan sendirian.

Kibum menurut dan kembali ke bangkunya. Mereka berdua memasang wajah boring akut.

Siwon yang tak ada kerjaan, curi-curi pandang dengan Kibum. Ditatapnya mata Kibum yang bening, dan bibirnya yang sedikit di majukan tanda badmood. Pipinya yang kelewat tembem, Siwon membayangkan tangannya mencubit pipi Kibum, pipi yang kenyal(?) karena lemak(?).

"Appo~ aishh" Kibum mengusap pipinya. Sontak Siwon terbangun dari lamunanya. "Ck"

"Eh, kecubit beneran ne? Mianhae" Siwon mengusap pipi Kibum, dan membuat pipi yang diusap semakin merah. Entah karena cubitan atau usapan yang…..…u know that lah.

"Mwo? Emangnya bohongan? Ishh" Kibum masih setia mengusap pipinya.

"Hehehe, habisnya pipi kibummie bikin gemes" Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa "Mianhae… Janji deh gak cubit lagi" ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Kibum

"Ehh? Wonnie janji juga gak, kalau Wonnie sama Bummie jadi teman selamanya?" _Derpppp_ kedua wajah bocah ini menjadi merah padam. Padahal Kibum sendiri yang mengucap kata-kata itu, tapi kenapa dia jadi salah tingkah. Sedangkan Siwon hanya membulatkan matanya sambil menahan tawa.

Kibum yang sepertinya salah bicara sehingga di tertawakan oleh Siwon merasa /3. Ia membulatkan tekad nya untuk kembali kepada Eommanya /pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku/

"Aishh ish" Siwon menahan kembali Kibum "Yaksokke!" ucapnya mantap.

"Haa? Jinja? Jinja?" Kibum lompat lompat kecil dengan senyum yang lebar. "Gomawo Siwonnie~ Wonnie temen pertama bummie yang janji teman selamanya…" Ia memeluk Siwon

Siwon membalas pelukan tersebut "Sering-sering main ke rumah ne?" Kibum hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat tersebut.

Dari kejauhan…

"Hahah,dasar anak-anak…" Jaejoong menyenggol pinggang Heechul "lihat mereka berpelukan, yakin deh pas diajakin pulang akan menangis"

"Hhahah~ ahh Kibum menginap saja disini, temani Siwon…" Heechul membalas

"Kapan-kapan sajalah, tunggu libur panjang" Jaejoong tersenyum

"Oke deh, ditunggu haha"

"Kibummieee" teriak Jaejoong seraya menghampiri Kibum dan Siwon yang sedang dilanda kebahagiaan yang tak terbatas itu. "Pulang yuk sayang~"

"Yahh~ bummie gak mau pulang, eomma~~" rengek Kibum yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan

"Nanti, kalau ada libur kita main lagi kesini. Atau Siwonnie main ke rumah bummie ne?" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Kibum. Siwon hanya mengangguk sok tegar. Padahal hati sakit tuh(?)

"Ck, yaudah" kata Kibum pasrah "Bye wonnie" wajah sendu nya memaksakan untuk tersenyum

"See you" Siwon melambai.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim Panas

_Tin Tin Tin Tin_ "Siwonnieee~" suara lengkingan yang memekaan telinga mampu mengalahkan klakson mobil

"Tunggu sebentar…." Seorang gadis membukakan gerbang "Huaaaa, kibummie mau ngapain kesini? Mau ngapel ne?"

"Ngapel? Ngapel itu apa noona?" tanya Kibum "Ahh, wonnie nya ada?"

"Ada di dalem, lagi main sama Bugsy~"

"Okaayyy" _Shooottt_ Kibum berlari secepat angin.

"Wah ahjumma, banyak sekali barang bawaannya… Bummie mau nginap disini?" Chaeyoung menghampiri Jaejoong

"Bisa jadi bisa jadi. Hahha, iya. Kibum mau menginap, boleh kan?"

"Ah tentu saja, biar saya saja yang membawakan kopernya" Chaeyoung mengangkut(?) koper Kibum masuk ke dalam "YEAAHHH! SIWON KIBUM? SI… SIKI? Aniyo SI.. SI.. SIBUM! HUAAAA~ SIBUM MOMENT AKAN BERTEBARAN! Yeah~!" ia berteriak gak jelas dalam rumah.

"Bummie~" panggil Siwon pelan

"Ne Siwonnie?" ucap Kibum disertai senyum indahnya

"Saranghae…"

_Blush blush blush _

ㅡTHE ENDㅡ

Happily Ever After

n/b:

Wkwkw, dengan beribu bahasa saya tuturkan MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya dan sedalam-dalamnya untuk para SBS. Saya juga gak tau buat apa maaf ini(?) pokoknya maaf aja deh.

Saya bingung banget, 4 lembar terakhir diselesaiin dalam satu malam XD Padahal udah ogah-ogahan dan gak ada inspirasi untuk ngelanjutin ini FF :') Apalagi ini di ketik sambil dengerin lagu 2NE1 – Missing You. Ampun deh galo berat /jadi curcol/

Yaudah deh teimakasih,

Salam KayuManis!


End file.
